Healing a heart
by dspur
Summary: <html><head></head>Yusei breaks up with Aki. And she goes in total isolation and gloom can sly help heal Aki's broken heart.  Don't know how to really reveiw this enjoy and no flames please. SlyxAki</html>
1. Chapter 1

Yusei knocked on the door. He was 20 and seeing this girl. Akiza. Her mother opened the door.

"Yusei? What are you doing here? I thought you were moving today?"

"I am. I want to talk to Aki."he says using her nickname

Her mother nodded.

"Come in."

yusei stepped through the doorway and sat at the kitchen table.

"Aki! YUSEI IS HERE!"

He could here her running down the stairs.

"YUSEI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MOVING TODAY!" She exclaimed as she ran to hug him. Her arms circled his neck. Yusei, on the other hand, didn't hug her back. She pulled away.

"What's wrong? You usually hug me back." She said, leaning in for a kiss, something he could never stop himself from doing. Their lips met as he shed some tears.

"I-I can't." He said, wiping the tears away. He pushed her body away from his, and stood up.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"W-Why!"she asked shocked and confused at the outburst thinking abou their plans to still be together through video-phone and e-mail.

"I-I don't want the responsibility of having a long distance relationship. Your no good right now helping me contain this one as it is!"

"What can I do? I don't want to break up!" She said, bringing her hand to his. He pulled his hand away from her. Anger and sadness creeping in his voice but he knew why he did this why he was breaking up."I'm sorry. But you didn't give even fifty percent! I had to maintain our relationship! " He half shouted remembering how she always looked at Jack as if he was the dream guy or he was the hero fighting for people lives.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you!" He said knowing it was a lie. He turned on his heels, and walked away. He got down the walkway from her door before she called out.

"What if I change, and you come back, will you consider taking me back?" she asked hopefully

He stopped, licked his lips, and turned around.

"Maybe I don't know."

He turned back around, got in his black truck, and left.

Aki's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulder.

"It's alright babe. You don't need a man to be happy."

aki became angry. Her hands balled into fists as she watched his vehicle turn.

"I don't need a _boy _to be happy!" With that she stormed back into the house.

: Alright this is the first chapter of healing a Heart I can't believe I was able to write two story chapters in one day please review and no flames. Thanks!


	2. party with Aki

It was a regular day in New Domino city. Of course, there was a new definition to "regular" to the residents. A "regular day" now included watching the grand prix tournament or riding your , racing your friend in Duel lane on them.

Currently, Sly was sitting on the upper docks with Leo, Dexter, and Bob, watching the fisherman below haul in their catch.

"So, Sly," Leo began after the boys had been quiet for a little while, "my sister told me something interesting happened while you were at the party".

Sly raised an eyebrow. "Well,I did dance with her ," he shrugged. Leo shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Nope. Not what I was talking about. Something happened with you and a certain redish duelist with Psychic abilities,low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar,and a deadly black rose." Now Dexter's and bob's had their eyes on Hiccup, too. Their new friend turned the most brilliant shade of red. Even his ears were glowing with the color.

Sly mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Leo teased, leaning in closer with his hand cupped to his ear.

"She gave me a kiss," Sly mumbled a little louder. Their new friend almost fell into the water below with the force of Bob's slapping him on the back in a congratulatory manner.

"Wait to go, Hiccup!" Bob cheered.

sly shook his head. "No, no. Aki…I don't know _why _she did that to me but…She was kinda you know abit overdosed" said Sly remembering.

(Flash Back)

It all started when sly was invited to a party at Sherry's house. So Sly not wanting to be left out came and like most parties there were tons of girls and drinks. Not the fruit punch type of drinks but beer and champagne. And the best mix with alcohol was dancing.  
>Well one thing was for sure Sly didn't dance not because he didn't want to or anything he just couldn't dance so he sat out and watch as people got drunk and dance till they couldn't stand anymore.<p>

And so they passed the other members of his little group of friends came over to talk with him too. Or, well, dexter and Bob came by to talk. Luna popped up at some point, threw an arm around his shoulder, mumbled a bunch of drunken words that didn't make any sense in his ear, and took off again, spilling a fair bit of beer down the front of Sly's shirt in the process. And Leo used him as backrest while he was chatting up some girl behind him, but at least they knew he was there.

As the night wound down, however, Sly found himself bored and a little frustrated. By this point everyone was too drunk or too tired to be interested in conversation. And except for Luna, who had graciously made sure to stay in his line of sight all night long, he hadn't seen any of his friends since a shirtless Leo had somehow managed to climb and subsequently fall off the center chandelier. So Sly spent his time watching at the latest boy to dance too close to Luna and hoping they could leave soon.

"Hi I'm aki but you know that," Aki said, and her gaze shifted to something that looked almost amusing. Sly let out a deep breath thinking he might get something interesting to do but just sit here but boy would he learn that it might be a little more than what he expected.

"Gods," he said with a chuckle, running his hand through his hair. "This night has been...well, it's just been, you know?"

"Mmm," Astrid said in agreement, taking a slightly unsteady step toward him. She had probably had a little too much beer.

"So, you ...um, al-ready...to..." Hiccup trailed off, because Aki was, slowly but deliberately, still moving towards him. Her arms came up to wind around his neck, and then, for only the first time of the night and in his life, Hiccup found his lap full of a drunken teenage girl.

"Aki, um, w-what're you -" Sly tried to mutter.

"My spot," she whispered, and giggled. From here he could smell her breath. _Oh Hell!_

"Aki, how much mead have you had?" he asked. He had just barely managed to keep his arms from shooting into the air again - drunk or not, it probably wasn't a good idea to give his friend the impression he want to touch her - and instead settled them very tentatively at his side.

"Enough," she said, leaning in close enough that the soft skin of her cheek just barely skimmed his. He thought he would die at the touch. She giggled again. _Oh Hell_!

"Aki, you're drunk." He had meant it to come out authoritatively, but it just sounded nervous. Oh well. At least it fit. "I think you should go home now." Her home, his home, the glade, anywhere that involved Aki getting up off his lap not that he didn't like it but, because with her arms around his neck like that she was free to press her entire body against his, from shoulders to hips, each point of contact burning him like fire, and she really needed to get up _right now_ because there was a little something going on down there _that he was pretty sure she would notice!_

"Mmhm," she said in agreement, and he tried to convince himself he was relieved and not at all just a tiny bit disappointed.

"Okay, so..." His hands were hovering just over her hips, unsure of what to do because she certainly wasn't making any move to get up. "Can you, maybe, stand up for me...?"

"Come on, let's go dance," she whispered in his ear, and he couldn't suppressed the shudder that went through him.

"I thought you were going home," he said, his voice trembling and cracking trying to persuade her drunken mind to comprehend.

"Mmhm," she said again, smiling at him. But she still made no move to stand.

"Astrid, you know I can't dance," he tried. But she smothered her lips to his trying to seep her tongue in.

Then her lips brush his cheeks till her head was on his shoulder and she was snoring lightly in his ear.

(End of Flashback)

"Don't be such a Lay Down Larry," bob encouraged, watching a butterfly fly by.

"I'm not being a-" Sly paused as he, Leo, and Dexter turned and gave Bob a look. "Lay Down Larry?" Bob shrugged. Dexter snorted.

"It's like saying…" Sly looked to the sky for inspiration. "It's like saying I'll never go to the moon and I'm alright with that, too."

Leo frowned. "You don't want to go to the moon?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Bullshit!"

"No, no," Sly rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I'm saying that I never _will _go to the moon and that's just fine by me because I never expected to!" Sly thought of the kiss again. He wasn't sure if it was the memory or the afternoon sun that was making him feel so warm. Ever since then, things had been just a little awkward for him. He hadn't quite been able to call her to see if she remembered.

"Well, Hiccup," Dexter said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I can say with almost complete certainty that Aki is not into you. I mean, sure, she kisssed you but I heard after yusei broke up with her she became a lesbos or something ".

Bob nodded. "Yeah,".

(Aki's house)

"What happened" Aki asked as she rubbed her forehead. Noticing Luna nearby.

"Oh you know you danced dranked a bit and kinda maked out with Sly" answered Sherry on aki's right.

"I did what" aki gasped at sherry and Luna.

"yep just a month after you said you wouldn't have nothing to do with boys"

"maybe I should call him to explain", Aki said.

"I don't know he might already be fantasizing about you and him having glorious sex" Said sherry to aki's desmay.

"Shit"

:alright decided to end it there now will aki and sly get together.


	3. Understanding

Aki decided to find Sly and explained things tohim that she never meant doing what she did at Sherry's party. _If I just knew where he lived_. She stop to slap herself to just thinking that and having a dirty thought . She was trying to change for yusei so they could be together again or was it just a lie, just so she had a little hope.  
>"aki?" said a voice that she wanted to hear so badly...But she didn't know why?<p>

"Aki what are you doing here?" said Sly looking at her questioning,"Not saying I'm not happy to see you but...".  
>She quickly cut him off, "I just want to apologize about what happen yesterday!". It took a moment for Sly to realize what she was talking about.<br>"Oh yeah just forget about it" He said scratching the back of his head and crossing one leg behind him. She felt relief flood her also a weird feeling that seem to glow from the inside-out. "Well just came by to say that" she said blushing from the weird feeling.

**(Sly's POV)**

He just couldn't let her go without saying something. So he improvise so he ran up and caught her by her arms and turn her around and force her into a passionate kiss, he swore he could hear his friends snickering if they caught sight of this gesture.

**(Aki's POV)**

"Sly!" said Aki in total disbelief as she pulled away and gasped. She loved the kiss and felt she would melt into his hold and could do anything with his kiss. "Sly I'm just not ready for just something for this!" She said with denial and a little bit of bitterness slipping through her voice.

"Is it because of Yusei?" he asked sending shock waves of bitterness,anger,old love,and worst of all regret.

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She almost yelled feeling hot tears as she remembered about Yusei's words,_"I'm sorry, but I don't love you!_ "I hate you Sly and do something like that an..and..I-I'll kill you" She half choked with tears as an invisible force blew Sly back a couple of feet from where he stand.

**(Sly's POV)**he did

He understood Aki's reaction and felt stupid for pushing her so far she had to come to threats. What was he gonna do because weirdly he loved Aki and he was pretty sure she loved him to.

* * *

><p>So now the end of the third chapter next chapter: <strong>A Game to Remember<strong>


	4. A Game to Remember

There was only one moment she became a cheerleader. And that reason was Yusei this was a game he loved to watch and since she couldn't really play it herself she went for the second thing that was best and that was cheerleader with the short skirts and the tight top showing off her huge breast but she only did it for Yusei and since they broke up she had no real reason to do this. She tried to tell the head cheerleader who was a jealous bitch and said that she had to stay a cheerleader till the season was over._Thank god that this was the last game._ _Or I would had to kill myself._

But she was pretty upset that the second last person she wanted to see was the starter of the basketball team, Sly. He did look cute with the sweat dripping form his head as his hair drove through the wind and how strong his ar... _NO Gotta get my head out of the gutter thats what drove Yusei away from you_! but she couldn't help seeing how stronger Sly seem to be then Yusei.

Sly darted between the opposing players making a high-speed dash torward the basketball court and with a flying leap he had slammned the ball into net causing Neo domino Cats to win 39 to 37, Sly scoring at least 18 points of the game.  
>Even though she didn't want to be there she couldn't help but get caught up in the cheers and the rushing crowd to there loving hero knowing how tough it might have been for him to play for three quarters straight.<p>

"yah, your the best ever Sly!,"

"we did it we beat those sucky Sapphira dragons!"

"whoo!"

"We love you!Sly!"

"SLLLLYYYY! " Yelled the crowds around.

Sly slips down and walks towards Aki. Her heart began to beat faster and faster She tried to walk away but because of the crowd trying to get close to their beloved hero they mostly push her forward closer. _Please not another kiss _she thought her knees shaking.  
>But he just walked right passed her and during a brief moment as if someone pressed slow-play he whispered in her ear.<p>

(Later on a duel lane)

He had challenge her to a duel.

"Before we get started" said Aki as Sly ride up on his duel runner( his looks kinda like crows except the front looks like the head of stardust dragon except the color was a light blue), "Why are we dueling?".

"Because in duels the truth always comes out" Sly answered.

"Let's Duel!" they called at the same time.

sly: 4000

Akiza: 4000

"Lady first." Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode." Akiza said.

Evil Thorn

Level 1

100/300

A plant with a grenade with spikes appeared.

"Next, I activate my Evil Thorn special ability. By sacrifice it, you lose 300 Life-Points." Akiza said.

Evil Thorn then throw the grenade at Leo, costing an explosion on him.

Sly: 4000-3700

"Then, I get to summon two more Evil Thorn, but I can't use their ability after that." Akiza said

Two more Evil Thorn appeared.

"So, I set one card face-down and that end my turn." Akiza said.

Sly draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Eccentric Boy in attack mode." Leo said.

Eccentric Boy

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

1200/400

A wizard appeared.

"And guess what, when my Eccentric boy can synchro summon with a card in my hand so go I can synchro summon the monster that believes and has the trust of others for the hope of future generations summon Shining Force:Exa Dragon. A light blue dragon that was half the size of stardust dragon with 2200 atk points.

Exa dragon is about to attack.

"Hold it, Sly. You trigger my trap, Rose Blizzard. When my monster is select as attack target, I can change your attacking monster to defense mode." Akiza said.

Exa Dragon suddenly transform into defense mode.

"Fine. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Sly said.

She drew a card and look at it.

"I sacrifice my one Evil Thorn so I can summon Rose Tentacles." She said.

Rose Tentacles

Level 6

Plant/Effect

Earth

2200/1200

A giant rose with tentacles like vines appeared. Suddenly, the field then cover in vines and roses.

"Next I activate my Black Garden. With this Field Spell card, when the monster is Normal or Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Black Garden", halve its ATK and I can Special Summon 1 Rose Token to my or your side of the field, in Attack Position. And now, Rose Tentacles

attack the Sly's Exa dragon." she said but yet she knew deep in her heart that it wasn't over

Rose Tentacles is about to attack.

"Not so fast. I reveal my face-down card, phrophecy of apocalypse Thanks to this trap card, your attack is cancel and you lose 400 LP for every star your monster has my Exa dragon is safe."Sly explained as Aki's monster exploded and her LP dropped 1600

sly drew a card and look at it, now I'm gonna finish this go attack her remaining LP dropped to 0000.

She knew what Sly meant and she couldn't wait to tell him.

(Later)

"Sly" she said angrily as she pushed Sly against the wall.

"A-A-A-Aki please!" Sly squirmed scared that she was going to kill him. "I'm gonna-I'm Gonna-K-K-Kiss you" after she said that she kissed him trying to put as much love, passion, and a perfect gift for helping her into that single kiss- French kiss.

"Woah" said Sly a he slumped down to the ground feeling amazing and knowing it was shining out of him.

"Bye my love" said Aki as she walked away putting as much sway she could in her hips as she walked away.

* * *

><p>alright time for chapter 5: <strong>PROM<strong>

sneak peek: " Hey Aki would you please go to the prom with me"asked Sly.


	5. PROM

_Prom_ Sly thought as he walked to class trying to figure out what he was going to do for Aki since they've been dating for the past three weeks. As he was pondering his thoughts some were across campus Aki was thinking the same thing.

_I hope Sly's not pressured into thinking he has to take me to it_ she thought as she walked by watching a couple talking about there plans for should know I'm not the type of girl that thinks Prom is the most important day of her life.

"Yoah Aki" yelled Sherry as she ran to catch up with her best friend "Guess who asked me to Prom".

Sherry pumped with energy, " Crow asked me", She exploded. _Crow I never thought of him in a tux _and laughed at the image of him wearing a Tux.  
>"He said he'll thow a after Prom party at his house since his parents are out of town," she said daydreaming. "And that hes planing something really special after the party if I'm game" sherry winked obliviously already thinking hundred thoughts per second.<p>

"Not the reason I'm here " sherry said as if she remembered something important, "did he asked".

"No i don't really cares if he does cause its a waste of money and acting like everything has to be perfect I'd hate him if he asked" Aki said finishing her lecture with a curt nod.

"hey Aki can I talk to you for a moment" said a nervous Sly.

"Uh sure what you want " she said whipping her red hair toward Sly.

" Um-um, Aki would you please go to the prom with me"asked Sly.

_What the hell now do you still hate him_ thought sherry nudging Aki in the ribs urging her to break Sly's heart.

"Hell yeah I'd love to" answered Aki as she jabbed Sherry in the ribs., "Lets just not over do it OK",.

"Of course" Sly answered oblivious to the jab to sherry.

(Couple of days later.)

"Aki, you look adorable" said her mother as Aki came down wearing her regular red color on a dress with ruffles and short enough to show off her nice legs.

"Thanks, I just hope I didn't over do it" said Aki Looking at her dress oddly seeing if there were anything wrong with it.

"So where this Sly" said Aki's mom wanting to see the boy who had saved her daughter from her bitter end, and also to show him Aki's baby Photos _he he._

"Oh I'm gonna meet him over there" explained Aki walking down the stairs. Lavishing her dress around to show off.

"What! In my day the boy always picked the gi..." began her mother.

"I don't want to hear your stone age stories" said Aki darting out of the house to meet Sherry at the driveway with Crow at the passenger side.

Sly darted through the cars till he realize that there was a traffic jam up ahead.

"SHIT!" growled Sly turning around heading the other direction, a plan forming in his head whipping out his cell.

(Dexter)

Dex picked his phone after he sat down tired and watching his date Luna dance with her other friends, he picked his cell up.

"Yo its me, Sly" Said Sly.

"yeah I notice and your super, and I mean SUPER LATE" he abswered.

"yeah about that I need your help?" he asked.

"what is it"

"I need you to hack the duel lane so I can get to the prom sooner"

"Already on it" said Dex as he pulled out his laptop to the disappointment to Luna.

(Duel Lane #3)

Sly slipped into the lane and headed up the ramp ready to get there to his love of his life.

"Well there's a problem Sly" said Dex

"what" he asked and soon found out why. There ahead of him was two duelist ready to duel.

"and the only way to get out on the right exit is to win this duel in at least five turns" explained Dex.

"Then I better get my game on" Sly said as he pooped a wheelie.

(Prom)

Luna wondered around to find Aki to tell her what Dex told her. But she was stopped by a total hottie that she almost started to hyperventilated.

"You want to dance" he asked. She swore that if he touched her she would fainted of extreme lust, she forgot all about why she came over here.

(Duel Lane #3)

"Now Lightning warrior destroy Sly's exa dragon" said duelist #1. Sly's LP dropped to 2785.

"Now I activates Cosmos Blast which means you lose LP equal to my Exa dragon's Atk points." explained Sly as Duelist #1 lost and the brakes activated.

"One more duelist" cheered Dex.

(Prom)

'Now its time to announce Prom King and Queen" said the principle opening the envelope. Luna hoped begged she would win but she knew she had next year but she still hoped.  
>" Now the winner for Prom Queen is...Aki Izniski" said the principle. <em>Well that sucks. Oh well next year.<em>

"And the King is..."

(Duel Lane #3)

Sly won the duel and zipped through the exit and headed torward the high school.

(Later)

Sly finally made it but it was over.

"you missed it"said Aki as she walked off the stage as Sly finally noticed her. He felt angry with himself why wasn't he faster.

"I'm so sorr..." began Sly. But hushed up as Aki put a finger on his lips and whispered in his ear, "I told you I'm not the type to worry about this type of thing but you could make it up by having a dance", and on cue Dex came out of nowhere and pressed something on his keyboard. It was a very slow song and it sounded a bitsad to. she wrapped her arms around his neck as he looped his around her hips.

Sly felt he was probably the luckiest guy in the whole eart he had great friends a sexy and honest girlfriend.

He stopped thinking and just enjoyed his life by dancing his loving girl Aki.

* * *

><p>Alright thats the end the next chapter is called: Everytime we touch.<p>

Its just a song kinda thank you for reading.


	6. Everytime We Touch

For there anniversary Aki thought she sing Sly a song so he could understand everything he did for her.

She began to sing.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<p>

What do ou think she said as she leaned torward Sly kissing his lips.

"I loved it" he said kissing her back passionately.

* * *

><p>One more chapter yippee! <p>


	7. Loving You

Aki came home to her apartment tired and wanting to collapse in her room. Studyying to be a doctor and taking other courses were starting to way down on Aki. She relaxed as she entered the apartment living room and she fell on the swiveling chair.

"Aki ?" said Sly coming from their room sounding abit surprised as if he was caught in a secret of course she was tired so she didn't pay much attention to it. Besides theyyy've been dating for five years and she came home an hour earlier.

"How was school" said Sly with a huge smile on his face as if he had a hue secret he wanted to share.

"TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!" she complained driving her head between her arms.

"Thats good, that means my present will be more worth while" sly said rubbing her shoulders, and kissed her neck.

"Sly I'm just too tired to do anything" said Aki moaning a bit as Sly kissed down her neck.

"Thats why the present gets better and better you don't have to do anything" Sly said seductively.

"what is it" She asked her curiosity waking up and her tiredness pulled out a small cardboard box and when she opened it she realize what he was thinking and started to blush as red as a shined apple.

(later)

unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her dark pink bra.

Aki started struggling a little to amuse Sly. It didn't help her get loose.  
>Sly smiled .He slowly brought his hand around Aki, placing it on her bottom and caressing it and pinching it causing her to moan. "Aki…" was all he said, closing his eyes letting his lips touch hers.<br>"Sly!"  
>Forgetting time and place, they kissed, long and passionately slipping their tongues into each lips parted leaving a trail of saliva, and nothing but silence filled the room.<p>

Sly looked into Aki's eyes. She could see they were filled with lust, and before she knew what was going on, he was undressing himself. And very soon, her clothes were undone.

He whispered two things, "I love you Aki Izinski".

"I Love you to Sly Sanders" SHe replied.

* * *

><p>another chapter finished thanks for reading.<br>12 years Later


	8. 12 years Later

" Wow, So is that how I was born" said the young light red haired son said after hearing the story hundreds of times and shockingly always asked hte same question.

"yep" said Aki as she picked her Three year old son from the floor carrying him to his room.

"Then what happen?" asked the boy as he was tucked in his bed. "Well then we decided to get married" said Aki as she kissed him goodnight.

"I hope I marry someone just as beatiful like you and nice and caring like dad." yawned the kid.

"Well always keep your eyes open cause you'll never know who you might be your life partner" finished Aki as she turned the lights off,and the closed the door.

"So is he asleep" said Sly drying his head.

"yep" aki said wrapping her arms around him kissing him and placing her head on his shoulder. She never notice this till later on when they were dating how her head seem to fit snugly in between then it did yusei's.

"What story did he asked" asked Sly as he hummed a soft tune.

"The usual" she answered yawning to his hum. She couldn't help but thank yusei for kinda helping her to be with Sly if he didn't break up with her she would have never known how right she and Sly were together.

"I love you Sly" as she kissed his soft part on his neck swirling her tongue on his sweet part.

"I love you to Aki" he said pulling her away and pushing her down on the couch and started kissing her cheeks and then down to her jawline and to her neck making her moan his name louder and louder then she bit her lip remembering that she had a three year old asleep.

Sly was able to remove her blouse and began sucking her tits through her bra.  
>"nmph" she gasped. He slowly pulled down her skirt and put his knuckles over panties and began rubbing her wet clit.<p>

She so wanted to moan but bit harder on her bottom lip. He finally removed her panties so he could place his mamber at the front of her clit slowly he thrusted in her causing her to let a moan slip through her lips.

He kissed her pushing his tongue in feeling her mouth and began thrusting faster and faster and she moan louder in his mouth causing his heart to beat faster and thrust harder and faster hitting her sweet pot effortlessly. Causing her to cum multiple shots making Sly hit his climax spreading his seeds inside her.

They kissed one last time.

"I love you, Aki through Hell or Heaven" said Sly.

"And I love you the same way" said Aki.

The End

* * *

><p>Thats story is finally done.<p>

Thanks for reading and reveiwing!

:) Keep reading my stories please.


	9. Part 2

Me :Time for second part of the story called Yuysei returns thanks to many request.

me :So what does that mean for Sly and Aki's relationship?

Sly: what does that mean for me in this story?

Me:Sorry can't tell you, my favorite readers, or anyone just read and review.

Please keep reveiwing, I'm nothing without your reveiws

Drumroll

Aki: please no flames

thanks you guys rock


	10. Yusei Returns

Aki was having a normal day at work till she had a message from her beeper causing her to grab her coat and darted out of the room. She ran down to foyer to meet some nurses carrying a gurney.

"What happen" Aki asked sounding very business like.

"were not completely sure the body was found on the duel lane but there appaers to be huge gashes in his body" said the nurse running the gurney to the E.R.  
>as they pulled in Aki pulled the cover from the rest of the body to see the wounds, they were serious wounds wounds left by swords but the access of it looked rugged but not deep which means it was caused for more of damage and pain maybe couple of months or years and serious need of handicap training.<p>

After doing check ups on the wounds Aki looked up to look at the face and she quickly gasped then recovered from her surprise she turned to a nurse telling her intrusctions of do and told her to call a doctor that was better suited for this. The nurse was surprise but didn't let her stop her from doing her job and briskly left to follow her orders.

Aki calmedly left not trying to show any other emotions but calm and cold serious stare.

As she entered her office she collapsed in her chair.

The person who was seriously injured was the one she loved before Sly the one who tore her heart open and left it damaged for all to see and set her up for false hope but he did complete his promise,

Yusei has return.

She had to collect herself and not let old stitches be reopen by forcing them open. She had became a very succesful doctor, she had a son who loved very much and best of all because of Sly she was in loved with that would never betray her and did all he could to make her happpy. And weirdly he was like a gaurdian angel no he was a conscience. Someone who had her back in hell or celebrations.

Aki returned to Yusei's room after he awoke from his coma.

"How long are you gonna stand there Aki" said Yusei not looking up from his book. How did he know she was hiding at his door.

"I just came to see how you are ...you look good so ...Uh...Bye" Aki stumbled through her words.  
>She was about to walk out but was stooped by Yusei calling,<p>

"Aki I missed you" He said looking up from his book looking her straight in the eye.

"Uh..T-th-thanks" Aki stuttered she took another step back was stopped by Yusei continuing,

"And I still love you" He said.

Aki blush she walked backwards then she slammed in the walls. She giiggled like a schoolgirl. She then turned around and darted out of the room.

She leaned against the wall still blushing pushing her clipboard to her chest and bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking deeply about something.

One thought.

_"I love you Aki" yusei said._ his voice and words repeating in her head like a broken record.


	11. Sex in ER

Aki stood in front of the Yusei's room. It felt as if the door handle was hundreds meters away. No! Stop being a total ass. He's just a friend, or maybe she wanted more.

God damnit Yusei why did you returned yelled aki only to realize she said it out loud shit she muttered as she turned to face the confused nurses, patients,and janitors. "Uh...Ummm.. I'm going through some problems she laughed.

She turned around and quickly walked inside Yusei's room to escape the stares only to hear the loud beats of Sum41's song.

'Everybody's got their problems  
>Everybody says the same thing to you<br>It's just a matter how you solve them  
>And knowing how to change the things you've been through<br>I fear I've come to realize  
>How fast life can be compromised<br>Stand back to see what's going on  
>I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you<p>

It's just a problem that we're faced with  
>Am I not the only one that hates to standby<br>Complication's headed first in this line  
>With all these pictures running through my mind Knowing endless consequences<br>I feel so useless in this  
>Can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe'<p>

"Yo Yusei turned the damn fucking music down" Aki screamed already having a head ache.

"s-s-sorry its so fucking boring here and I was...kinda you know... wondering when you would finally come and visit me." yusei says rubbing the back of his head anime like.

Aki sighed trying to sort out her feelings before she answered. "I...you know...Kinda busy being head doctor and you know" she says nervously and rubs the back of her anime like just like Yusei.

"I guess what i really want to say is I'm..I'...I'm sorry for everything I said and leaving you" said Yusei dead serious. It was that serious face that made Aki's heart flutter. Damn it.

Before she knew what she was doing she was sitting next to Yusei and started talking about things. It was weird she was talking to him about things she never thought she would talk to him about. Their break-up what happen after that, Aki's marriage her now three year old son and her carreer.

Yusei didn't show shock or sadness at the story how she got with Sly and their relationship some times it felt as if he was just sitting their watching her as if her eyes were just mirors and he was just using them to check her reflection. Then he would add a coment or question or tell her a story of his travels.

"Aki I...I..I.I never wanted to end our relationship but I just couldn't protect you forever." He explained but was cut off quickly by her outrage.

"I don't need protection stronger than you realize" she began weeping, "but yet you let Jack come with you".

"Aki!...!" yusei snapped and as if boosted by in unknown force he tackled her to the bedspread and whispered in her ears letting his heated breath tickle her ear.

"I love you".

Are you sure about this?" She asked in a husky whisper. Yusei's face was now close to Aki's as he stared into her eyes, listening to her words with care. He watched her for a few secounds before replying. "I love you Aki." He replied in the most serious tone before pressing his lips to Aki's, and smiled. "Does that answer your question?" Aki gave her Ex a cheesy grin and nodded. They both gave one another a cheesy grin .

Aki lay on Yusei's neat bed sheets while he hovered just above her, her feet dangling from the edge of the bed. He leaned into the crook of her neck, his lips brushing over the smooth skin, silently inhaling her sweet scent. He loved the way Alex smelt just after her bubble baths; The scent of vanilla and cinnamon tingling his senses and even arousing him.

"I love the way you smell after you have those bubble baths, the ones you have when you use the vanilla and cinnamon scents." Yusei smiled as he slowly moved his head down Aki's chest. Aki chuckled softly at Yusei's compliment, but very soon her quiet laughter had turned into low moans...

"Ah, JYusei," She panted, clutching to the head of dark hair as she felt her Lover's mouth begin to slowly suck on her left breast...

"What the hell" Gasped the (1)nurse hearing everything as she put her ear to the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update my fucking computer was taken to get updated.<p>

Hoped you enjoyed the story please reveiw.

:)

Sly: what the fuck Yusei you bastard I'm gonna kill you

Me: Chill!

Later!

(1) The nurse from the episode of the time skip that barge in crying.


	12. Last Kiss

Aki laid her head on the table. Thinking over what Yusei had told her.

(Flash Back)

"Aki I love you and I don't expect you to feel the same way but... I want you to be with me...I feel kinda stupid that I'm asking you to give these things up when you worked so hard for the things I destroyed." He stuttered.

"Yusei,I feel bad for just having sex with you. What your asking is a little too much I don...just give me two days to answer" she said slowly edging to the door.

(Flash back End)

"Shit! What am I supposed to do" _I love you Sly. But I care for Yusei what the hell why is it that I feel this way for this guy who broke my heart and crushed me._

_"_I'd stay with daddy" Said a soft voice. Aki quickly spun around to come face to face with her son John.

"What?" she said confused. "I'd stay with Daddy!" ,said John louder, "Don't you love hem?".

"Of course I'd love him what are you talking about" she said nervously hoping he didn't understand what was truly going on.

"I dan't know it seem like the right thing to say" he yawned casually heading back to Sponge Bob.

(Later)

Sly was doing the dishes while John was in the bathroom.

"Uh...babe remember how I told you...that Yusei returned but in a horrible condition...Well yusei ...wanted me to join him in...uh..his travels?...", She said slowly and a barely audible voice, "well.. i was thinking about I don't know heading there with him."

Sly stopped washing and sighed and turned around leaning against the sink resting his elbows on the sink.

"what do you feel like doing" He asked calmly keeping his voiced leveled and monotoned.

"Well like I said I think it be good for me to go with..." she began but was cut off.

"No not what is right or anything do you feel in your heart that you want to go with him" he said.

Aki tooked a deep breath and really dug deep in her heart and the answer appeared.

" I think reallly deep down no matter what he does I want to be there for him like he did when I was seventeen, and protect me..."

After a short pause she said " I still kinda love him".

Sly walked torward her slowly and when he was a foot away he raised his right hand. Aki cringed

He placed it under her chin and brought it to his lips for a long passionate kiss.

His tongue slipped into hers feeling everything knowing it'll probably be the last one for a while. They part leaving a trail of saliva.

"I love you my..Aki!" he said careesing her face and smiling softly.

"Sly...I love you so much please remember that" she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I'll post as soon as possible please keep reveiwing<p>

:)

Sly: I'm cool right!

Me: sure...for now


	13. Last duel of love

" be safe" sly said as he kissed aki off carying John on his shoulders.

"Bye moomma" said John waving her off.

"I'll come back as soon as I can" Said Aki getting in her old duelrunnner. Speeding off She went to find Yusei but little did she know that this would be the last battle for her LIFE!

(Duel Lane)

Yusei's duel runner is in flames. He lays on the ground unconcious.

"Reincarnation of Yugi..My ASS!" spitted a guy wearing Grey medieval knight-esque armor with a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape.

"I am the true king" he laughed mechanicallly.

"Yusei!" cried Aki seeing the damage and the burning debris.

"Shit" muttered The mysterious guy. The guy pointed his black encrusted duel disk at Aki and a blast of white burning energy at aki. she swerved to the right feeling the tenthousand degree heat melt her left sleeve and burned her to a fourth degree burn.

"!" Aki hollered a screaching death choking scream. Her eyes blurred causing her to fall of the duel runner and crash into the wall.

"Weaklings" the guy mutered recalling the massacre of heat he had to suffer to mantain this power.

He stalked over there knowing that it was over for this lover of a pathetic king.

"Sorry miss but you know the wrong loser" he said still pointing his duel disk at her.

_Shit what the hell is going on I can't die I promised Sly and My son . move legs. move. move. Damn it move._

she started slowly and staggering up.

"Got some fight left but you should really just die." He laughed, "Aki I love you bull!".

That struck a nerve she was wondering why the voice sounded so familiar.

"Jack!' she said shocked.

The guy ripped off his helmet, "Hell Yeah it is and he knew how much I loved you yet he stiil went out with you!" He rampaged.

Shockness of reality ad knocked her back down if she didn't think of a way out.

"So i threatened him and he finally broked up with you, but you went into totall isolation." he continued.

_Jesus someone save me _she began to sobbed but pain and fear blocked out the sound.

"Then he came that sly" he said going into another rampage.

"Why don't you love me" He said angrily silent tears falling down his face. "I done everything for you my duels my words I gave you everything I had but you never would give me an ounce of love, well if i can't have your love then No one can" he said pointing the duel disk torward her the energy building ready to finish its victim.

"Sorry but john likes her stories and refuses to go to bed unless he hears her voice so sorry" said a voice in the distance.

"not realizing who it was, yelled " go the fuck away or I'll kil...,SLY!"

"The one and only long time no see Jack." Sly said confidently or was it just naivety.

"Fuck you" yelled Jack sending a blast of energy at him, but sly simply side stepped it.

"Lets settle this the old fashion way, or kinda of new way" Sly said dramatically, " A duel of death, loser dies and winner lives another day".

"I beaten Yusei and won so I can beat you" laughed Jack.

"Duel" yelled at once

(A little back ground music)

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
>I remembered each flash as time began to blur<br>Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<p>

I'm gonna crush you go Infernity digger summoned and lightning strike", 'this spell allows my monsters atk points to be dealt directly"

Sly: 4000-2800

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<p>

"end turn" yelled Jack

"Go my turn I summon Memory crusher and activate a trap which allows me to remove from play a card in your deck and you lose 500 lp if I'm correct, end" Sly challenged.

"I chose dragon shield and Its disappeared" Sly laughed

Jack:4000-3500

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
>There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow<br>And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<p>

"My move I tribute Infernity digger to summon Nosight now attack memory crusher" Jack said, " finished".

Memory crusher diappeared.

Sly:2800-1800

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide<p>

"My move and I activate this spell new divider by giving up half my life points I can summon a monster that has the same atk points as the life points you got so come forth the future hope and the burning desire of my heart Summon Shining Force Shinsaber. and activate fissure say good bye to Nosight and say hy to shinsaber go attack" sly said.

Jack:3500-0

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
>And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide<br>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve  
>Jack's bike exploded and his body was blown to the wall.<p>

Saying his last words he hollered in pain, " why did this pain and suffering happen to me".

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<br>Across this new divide, across this new divide

Walking torward Jack and leaning down before Jack died  
>"We didn't have to fight we could've been friends and if you letted me know I would've backed off" Sly whispered in Jack's ears before jack took his finall breath.<p>

(Later after Jack's and yusei's funeral)

sly I don't know what to say or think so many people died because thay loved me and family were even risked just to keep them away from me" Aki said.

"Yeah thats totally messed up" Sly said.

"Damnit Sly this is serious what if.. what if someone..." aki stuttered.

"Thats if and plus nothing will stop me from loving you nothing remember that" Sly said pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Well thats it sorry for ending it so shortly but I'm moving and I won't be writing for awhile.<p>

Sly: sniffing " why did Jack have to die. But thanks for making me so awesome.

Me: No prob

Aki: doesn't mean I like you,sly.

Sly: damn it

Me: laughing Thats fucked up

reveiw please


	14. deer in the headlights

Sly hummed a tune while he played his guitar singing a song for aki to calm her.

Met a girl in the parking lot  
>And all I did was say hello<br>Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
>For me to walk her home<br>But I guess that's the way it goes

(Second chapter flash back)

_"Aki, you're drunk." He had meant it to come out authoritatively, but it just sounded nervous. Oh well. At least it fit. "I think you should go home now." Her home, his home, the glade, anywhere that involved Aki getting up off his lap not that he didn't like it but, because with her arms around his neck like that she was free to press her entire body against his, from shoulders to hips, each point of contact burning him like fire, and she really needed to get up right now because there was a little something going on down there that he was pretty sure she would notice!  
>"Mmhm," she said in agreement, and he tried to convince himself he was relieved and not at all just a tiny bit disappointed.<em>  
><em>"Okay, so..." His hands were hovering just over her hips, unsure of what to do because she certainly wasn't making any move to get up. "Can you, maybe, stand up for me...?"<em>  
><em>"Come on, let's go dance," she whispered in his ear, and he couldn't suppressed the shudder that went through him.<em>  
><em>"I thought you were going home," he said, his voice trembling and cracking trying to persuade her drunken mind to comprehend.<em>  
><em>"Mmhm," she said again, smiling at him. But she still made no move to stand.<em>  
><em>"Astrid, you know I can't dance," he tried. But she smothered her lips to his trying to seep her tongue in.<em>  
><em>Then her lips brush his cheeks till her head was on his shoulder and she was snoring lightly in his ear.<em>

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights<p>

Met a girl with a graceful charm  
>But when beauty met the beast he froze<br>Got the sense I was not her type  
>By the black eye and bloody nose<br>But I guess that's the way it goes

(Third chapter flash back)

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She almost yelled feeling hot tears as she remembered about Yusei's words,_"I'm sorry, but I don't love you!_ "I hate you Sly and do something like that an..and..I-I'll kill you" She half choked with tears as an invisible force blew Sly back a couple of feet from where he stand.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights<p>

It's suffocating to say  
>But the female mystique takes my breath away<br>So give me a smile or give me a sneer  
>Cause I'm trying to guess here<p>

(Fourth chapter flash back)  
><em>And that reason was Yusei this was a game he loved to watch and since she couldn't really play it herself she went for the second thing that was best and that was cheerleader with the short skirts and the tight top showing off her huge breast but she only did it for Yusei and since they broke up she had no real reason to do this. She tried to tell the head cheerleader who was a jealous bitch and said that she had to stay a cheerleader till the season was over<em>.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>I'm sorry I ever tried (Deer in the headlights)<p>

(fourth chapter reveiw)

_"Sly" she said angrily as she pushed Sly against the wall._

_"A-A-A-Aki please!" Sly squirmed scared that she was going to kill him. "I'm gonna-I'm Gonna-K-K-Kiss you" after she said that she kissed him trying to put as much love, passion, and a perfect gift for helping her into that single kiss- French kiss._

_"Woah" said Sly a he slumped down to the ground feeling amazing and knowing it was shining out of him._

_"Bye my love" said Aki as she walked away putting as much sway she could in her hips as she walked away._

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright  
>if life was a game, you would never play nice<br>if love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes

(Fifth chapter flash back)  
><em>It was a very slow song and it sounded a bitsad to. she wrapped her arms around his neck as he looped his around her hips.<em>

_Sly felt he was probably the luckiest guy in the whole eart he had great friends a sexy and honest girlfriend._

_He stopped thinking and just enjoyed his life by dancing his loving girl Aki._

Put your sunglasses on  
>Cause you're the deer in the headlights<br>You're the deer in the headlights  
>You're the deer in the headlights<p>

(Twelve chapter Flash back)

_He placed it under her chin and brought it to his lips for a long passionate kiss._

_His tongue slipped into hers feeling everything knowing it'll probably be the last one for a while. They part leaving a trail of saliva._

_"I love you my..Aki!" he said careesing her face and smiling softly._

_"Sly...I love you so much please remember that" she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss._

"Sly are you gonna sleep with me or not" said aki jokingly hostile as she motioned him torward her.

Sly put the guitar down and hummed to himself as he walked to her " I guess that s the way it goes"

* * *

><p>I love that song<p>

Me: Yippee I was able to add one more chapter

Sly: I Rock

Aki: sad the story is over

Me: I don't know I might add some more chapters later on in the summer if i can.

Sly: can I be cooler

Me: hell Yeah

Aki: oh shit

Please keep reveiwing And I'll write more stories as soon as I'm done moving


End file.
